


Proud Puppies

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A day in the life of Gender Neutral Reader and dog hybrid Gilgamesh. Inspired bythis artwork.Hybrid AU: humans with animal characteristics (like ears and tail) and some animal behaviours/tendenciesEdit: Added another chapter with Archer Emiya and Lancer Cu Chulainn





	1. Chapter 1

"Master!" barked Gilgamesh, pushing open your bedroom door and entering. "I am hungry!"  
  
You were late by ten minutes feeding your human/dog hybrid. He thought he was being patient waiting longer than five minutes. He had a lot of guarding the house to do and he needed fuel for it.  
  
You groaned and rolled over in bed to regard him grumpily. "I'm tired."  
  
"My hunger is more important."  
  
His tall, tan ears faced forward, as he was focused on you, the food-provider. His proud, curly and fluffy tail drooped a little. He was sad about the lack of food and your oversleeping. It was unusual.  
  
"Fiiiiiiine."  
  
You got up and threw on a robe. He huffed and walked ahead of you to the kitchen. Taking care of him was an honour, not something to complain about!  
  
"I want the breakfast sandwiches, Master."  
  
Never a polite request. Ah, well. At least it was an easy one. You popped two frozen sausage and egg breakfast sandwiches in the microwave for him. You were a sucker, really. He knew how to work the microwave. You poked the sandwiches to test that they were heated through and handed him the plate. He nodded solemnly. But the real reason you made him breakfast was that his tail always went into a short frenzy of wags after. While he pretended what you served him was only adequate.  
  
You took cookies from a box in the cupboard for now, planning to eat a real meal in a bit. Gilgamesh went to work removing the egg patties from the sandwiches and plopping them back on the plate.  
  
"Can you not yell at the neighbour's cat today?" you asked.  
  
"Absolutely not! I hate cats." As if his opinion was the only one that mattered.  
  
"I'll pet your hair if you do."  
  
"Do not. My hair is perfect! I combed it for myself this morning while you were lazing in bed."  
  
"I wouldn't be laying in bed if _someone_ didn't get up last night and bark at nothing."  
  
"It was not nothing!"  
  
"A leaf landing on the ground, whatever."  
  
He growled.  
  
"You're so wound up these days. Should I take you to the park?"  
  
"Perhaps if you know when there won't be mutts there, ruining my time."  
  
Finished, he pushed the plate over to you to see if you wanted the eggs. He would have thrown it out but you drilled into him when he first came home not to waste things like you were made of money.  
  
"We could go just before closing and watch the sunset."  
  
He thought for a moment before agreeing. Then he got up from the table to head towards the door to go outside.  
  
"Don't pee on anything!" you called after him.  
  
He scoffed loudly. "That behaviour is for mutts!"  
  
He opened the door and slammed it on the way out. You rolled your eyes but it was still funny to tease him about normal dog behaviour that he thought was beneath him. Gilgamesh settled in a cushioned chair you put on the porch just for him to sit in. He pulled out his smartphone but kept his ears perked. He said he was keeping watch for unworthy intruders to the property. You figured it was better than him being inside all day and bothering you to death.  
  
The mail carrier arrived and Gilgamesh warily watched him approach and throw the mail at his feet. They had tried to put the mail in his mouth before and nearly got bit. Gilgamesh picked up the mail and looked through it. He took it inside to announce some was for you, then waited patiently for the thanks he believed he earned.  
  
"C'mere, Puppy." You patted your lap. "I promise to brush your hair if you let me pet you."  
  
It was actually time for one of his many naps so he was sleepy and open to the idea, kneeling down to lay his head on your lap. His ears folded back as you combed your fingers through his soft, blond hair. After a couple of minutes, he began to grumble incoherently as he had fallen asleep. His tail, previously relaxed down to the floor, twitched upwards.  
  
He suddenly awoke with a "hmph," ears scanning for sounds, and went to go check outside to make sure no one was there. He started yelling, presumably at the neighbour's cat. You went to the door.  
  
"Come back inside!"  
  
He ignored you until you dragged him in by the collar, red and studded with shiny gold, him growling that the cat didn't have permission to be on the property.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" you replied. "It's a cat. It does what it wants."  
  
"I cannot allow that!"  
  
"Then you stay inside. Have a nap."  
  
You released his collar and he went straight to the sofa beneath the front window. You maintained a stern gaze until he settled in to sleep. You would probably come back to find him yelling out the window but it was quiet for now.  
  
He awoke instantly when you jingled the keys. He rose from the couch and walked proudly out the door like it had been his idea to go out all along. The dog park was as empty as you hoped. Gilgamesh trotted around, eyes glued to the ground, to sniff the scents of the other dog hybrids. Just because he didn't want to see them, doesn't mean he wasn't curious. He also wished to know if anyone new had come by and whether they were worthy of note. You didn't know how he could tell that just by smell.  
  
After he decided he was bored, you took him home. He was nodding off in the car. When you got home, you sat in front of the TV to binge watch a little of one of your favourite shows. Gilgamesh pushed his way onto your lap, deciding _now_ was when he wanted your attention.  
  
"What are you, a cat?!"  
  
He huffed.  
  
"I cannot want to be near my master?!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
His moving about had his tail brushing across your face a few times.  
  
"Settle down! I can't see the TV!"  
  
"That show is awful, anyway," he said, settling onto his side and across your legs, holding his cheek up with his palm to see the TV.  
  
"We are not watching any more reality TV."  
  
He chuckled to himself just thinking about it. "Stupid mongrels."  
  
Your proud puppy was a good boy, staying quiet during your show, besides the odd comment at the stupid behaviour of the characters. That was par for the course with him.  
  
You were sleepy, and he was yawning widely, when you decided it was time for bed. He grumbled but followed you to the bedroom.  
  
When it came time to finally get in the bed with you, Gilgamesh balked and crossed his arms. He refused to say what was wrong but his ears gave his feelings away, flat against his skull. His curly tail uncoiled, drooping.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare last night?"  
  
He sighed, tail drooping further.  
  
"Hmm?" you asked, leaning forward.  
  
Sometimes his clairvoyance revealed terrible events while he was asleep. He never remembered details but the feelings lingered. He was able to forget them during the day but they came back to him when it came time for bed.  
  
"Do you want to sleep on the sofa?"  
  
He heaved a breath.  
  
"No. My place in my master's bed. Not on some sofa."  
  
Uncrossing his arms, he shed his clothes and climbed into bed. He preferred to sleep on top of the blankets, flush with your body. It didn't give you much room to move but he was content. Plus he made you feel needed.


	2. Cu Chulainn & Emiya

"AGH! NO!"  
  
Cu yelled and brought his fist down on the arm of the armchair he was sitting in. He yelled at the TV, ears pointed forward. A team of sports players run around on screen in blue and white uniforms. Emiya pointedly ignored him from the matching chair across the room, checking this month's grocery flyers. He did, however, glance at you over his reading glasses. You saw the judgement in his expression. You shrugged. Cu needed an outlet for his energy, especially with no one to fight. There was no need for a warrior hero and, as a result, he got restless quickly. Emiya was content with sparring and training but Cu needed more.  
  
"Oops," said Cu quietly.  
  
Emiya sighed at the spilled beer on the floor, a can on its side next to the puddle.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Cu said.  
  
Emiya put his flyers aside and got out of his chair. "Apologize all you want. We both know I'm going to be the one to clean that up."  
  
You gave the air in front of you an unimpressed expression. You sensed a fight brewing and you were already done with it.  
  
"I can get it!" Cu insisted, getting up, too.  
  
Emiya implied next that Cu wouldn't do as good of a job. He left and quickly returned with a mop.  
  
"Hey! I can clean a floor!" was what Cu yelled next and you stopped them there.  
  
"Cu," you said, "go watch the game at the bar."  
  
The edges of his mouth drooped. "But Master! Without you?!"  
  
"You're too loud," he said, pushing the mop around on the floor. "You're probably disturbing our Master."  
  
"What?! I am not!"  
  
It wasn't Emiya's words, but his smug expression, that pushed Cu over the edge. He dashed over to tackle the other Servant to the floor. The mop handle landed with a clack next to them.  
  
You groaned, then quickly shuffled over to them, who were rolling around and growling. Ears back and baring teeth. No actual damage was being done but who knows if it would escalate. You reached a foot into the scuffle and planted it on Cu's side, pushing him off, and ordering him to knock it off.  
  
He whined and rolled away, tail tucked. Emiya chuffed in Cu's direction, which prompted you to nudge him with your foot also.  
  
"Don't start," you warned. You ran your fingers through your hair then let your hands drop. "What am I gonna do with you?"  
  
Emiya finished cleaning the floor. They started to bicker again. Normally, you'd threaten to separate them in their respective kennels and let them cool off. But that didn't seem like the solution here.  
  
"Okay," you announced, "we're going out."  
  
Emiya's ears perked and Cu's tail wagged.  
  
You fitted them with their collars, reminding them to be good boys in public. You drove them to the local lake. Emiya sat in the front of the car and Cu in the back, face hanging out the window. Emiya was in a better mood and Cu was excited, grinning the whole way.  
  
"Stay where I can see you!" you called after you got out of the car.  
  
Cu had already taken off, running to the dock to fish.

"You, too," you told Emiya.

He nuzzled the side of your face for a moment, ears back, and with a small smile. "I will stay where I can see _you._ "

He ended up in the trees that surrounded the lake, watching the area around him. He sat as high as he could get without the branches breaking, to enjoy the view. Also, to keep an eye on you and Cu. Cu, who was already excited to catch tonight's dinner.

His tail thumped the dock when you sat next to him to chill. Cu nuzzled you, too, but he was more enthusiastic. He bodied you with his affection. You nearly fell over, laughing. You settled for leaning on his shoulder while he sat waiting for the fish to bite.

"I'll catch dinner and that other one can cook it, okay?" he said.

You nodded. "Okay!"


	3. Cu Chulainn & Emiya

Cu was intently staring out the window, ears perked straight up and forward. He was waiting for you to come home. You had been out too long for his liking. He knelt on the sofa next to Emiya, who was enjoying some tea.  
  
His left ear twitched to the side, listening in that direction.  
  
"Oi, oi, Archer," Cu said, patting Emiya's shoulder urgently. "I think I hear something. Take a look for me."  
  
Emiya grunted, refusing.  
  
"I think it's Master's car! C'mon!" Cu insisted.  
  
"No. You can wait, like me."  
  
Cu chuffed, at nothing in particular. His tail wagged, fanning Emiya's hair. Emiya rolled his eyes.  
  
"What would you do if our Master never came back?" Emiya asked with a cruel smirk.  
  
"Nahhh. Wouldn't happen."  
  
Cu appeared to brush that fear off. He turned around and sat properly on the sofa. Still, he stared at Emiya.  
  
"Fine," said Emiya. He quickly took a peek out the window, looking with his excellent eyesight. "No. Not our Master."  
  
Cu buzzed with mild anxiety until the time you were supposed to get home. Emiya remained calm.  
  
But you didn't come. Cu managed to wind Emiya up and then they wound each other up until they were convinced you were lost or otherwise in trouble. They left the house in search of you, Emiya jumping across roofs and Cu exploring on the ground. Emiya kept an eye out and Cu kept his nose aloft, trying to catch your scent. They made sure not to get spotted.  
  
The search stretched on. The puppies' ears and tails started to droop. What would they do if you never came home and they lost you forever? It was almost enough to break a puppy's heart. They agreed to meet back at home to discuss what to do next. They arrived back to find you rushing out the door to look for them.  
  
"Guys!" you yelled out, angry.  
  
"Master!"  
  
They crowded you immediately with one of their enthusiastic greetings, usually reserved for when you left for days at a time. Today you had just been late. You couldn't finish your impending lecture. They were _so_ happy to see you. You got nuzzled, licked, and tightly hugged. You squealed, not wanting to be covered in saliva and squeezed so tight. Still, you couldn't deny their love and let them rain affection on you. This was one of the only times Emiya smiled so sweetly.  
  
He made the household some dinner. He and Cu weren't in the mood to bicker for the rest of the night, thankfully. You settled on the sofa to continue the video game you bought last week. Cu crashed next to you, snoring gently on your shoulder occasionally twitching. Emiya lay his head in your lap, subtly pouting at your for pets, which you granted during pauses in your game.


	4. Cat Diarmuid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> needed a bit of fluff, so here's some kitty hybrid Diarmuid

"Master?"  
  
You looked up from your phone to see your cat hybrid, Diarmuid, standing there. His coal-black ears were relaxed, flicking every so often in a new direction to listen to sounds you couldn't hear. When you made eye contact with his golden-honey eyes, his tail lifted to stand straight.  
  
"Yeah, Diarmuid?"  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
You glanced at the sofa; there was plenty of room. "Yeah!"  
  
This is the first time he had tried to get close since you adopted him a couple of weeks ago. You were nervous, excited, and happy all at once as he sat down next to you.  
  
Then he blew your mind by lying down on your lap. Your hands hovered over his body as he curled up. He tucked his tail up between his legs. You had wanted to feel the fur on his ears since you laid eyes on him but he had been distant, yet polite, since you brought him home.  
  
Right now, you put your hand to the top of his head. He was purring so you thought, if he was comfortable with you, now was the time to try. You began to pet down the back of his head. You grinned like an idiot because his fur was as soft as it looked.  
  
He purred louder and you wiggled your toes in joy. You couldn't exactly do a happy dance right now. After that, he asked to be included in everything you did just to be close and vibrate you gently with his purring. It would have been annoying if his ears weren't so soft and he wasn't so cute. You couldn't say no to his content smile.


	5. Caster Cu Chulainn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cu is a kitty hybrid, also idk what I was doing here

Caster Cu Chulainn waited around the corner with his pupils dilated. He crouched down, dark blue tail twitching behind him. He heard your steps with his matching-coloured cat ears. When you were about to turn the corner, he leapt out and grabbed you.  
  
"Cu!" you shrieked.  
  
He hugged you up to his face, rubbing it on your upper back and purring.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"No. You're mine now."  
  
He carried his prey, now his prize, to your bed. You had just come from there, having changed the sheets into clean ones. He deposited you on the bed and lay down next to you. He rubbed up against you while you stayed there, amused. But hungry.  
  
"Cu. Babe. I wanna eat ."  
  
He rolled over, stretching an arm over your body. "Don't you wanna cuddle me?"  
  
"I do but _after_ I eat."  
  
After he refused to voluntarily release you, you wormed your way out from under him. He followed you to the kitchen.  
  
"Fish?" he asked, sticking his head in your business.  
  
"No," you scolded, pushing him away and continuing to spread jam on your toast.  
  
He promptly got bored and cooked himself a fillet on the stove.  
  
"You're a handy kitty," you said from your seat at the table.  
  
"Hey, I'm no dummy," he said, taking his meal to the table to join you. "I can cook this with runes alone, you know."  
  
"I know. You tell me every time."  
  
Cu seemed unusually restless today. You tried taking him out for a walk but he still would not deal with the harness you bought him two weeks ago. The city you lived in had a leash policy for hybrids. He wrestled with it before you had to step in and take it off yourself.  
  
"It's just a plastic clasp!" you said in disbelief.  
  
Cu wouldn't listen. He hissed and tossed it.  
  
"You'd rather stay inside?!" you asked.  
  
"That law is _bullshit_ ," he spat.  
  
"I know that. They don't. C'mere."  
  
He came to get a hug. You petted down his long hair until he started purring again and felt better. You guys spent the rest of the day chilling. You made chicken for dinner so you could share the same meal. Then you watched a movie until Cu got bored again and left your side.  
  
When he didn't come back, you went to the bedroom to check on him. It was the only other place he might catnap. As you got farther down the hall, the sound of rustling got louder. You pushed open the door to find him naked and rolling around on your bed.  
  
"Cu, what the hell!"  
  
He stopped and rolled over to face you, tail raised in a delicate arc.  
  
"Put that away!" you shouted at his crotch.  
  
He didn't listen. He, in fact, got up on his knees and helicoptered his dick at you. You turned around and left, slamming the door behind you.  
  
"Stupid cat," you muttered to yourself.


End file.
